


Cucummato

by Tsukkibito



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Confusion, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Multi, Secret Crush, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkibito/pseuds/Tsukkibito
Summary: Vegetables. Bacause giving him flowers is mainstream.Cucummato-cucumbers and tomatoes. Things He Tian secretly leaves on Mo Guan Shan's desk because why not.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan (19 Days)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. 1. He Tian

He just happened to overhear him talking about cucumbers and tomatoes with his close friends. It wasn't a euphemism. He simply loved those kind of vegetables, he said.

He Tian doesn't care about fate, but he knew that the information's pretty convenient for him because their family grew vegetables. It's a hobby but their field could also support their family even if, supposedly, his father stops working. Or maybe he's just exaggerating but they supply fresh vegetables to select grocer and he makes the deliveries himself. Sometimes his brother would help too, whenever he's on off duty. Their mother pays them for the job.

So he decided. He would wake up at dawn to pick the best cucumbers and tomatoes. The best time to put those gifts on Mo Guanshan's table is when nobody's still around so he would also go to school earlier than usual.

It became quite a buzz on the first time because everybody went on speculating and asking everyone who might have seen Mo Guanshan's weird admirer.

"Who do you think was it, He Tian?" asked a girl seatmate. "Weird taste, right?"

"Dunno. But what's so bad about cucumbers anyway."

The girl blushed and stared at the cool, raven-haired boy.

"I don't mind eating your cucumber . . ."

He Tian smirked but he badly needed a smoke. This girl's just one of those girls who would shamelessly say those things to him just because he's "public property".

Weeks passed and it happened everyday. He Tian's pretty impressed with his own ninja moves. Nobody has discovered him so far and it wasn't as if nobody's doing an effort to go to school earlier than usual to catch the culprit redhanded.

His classmates would say that whoever discovers the identity of the mysterious vegetable man would become the school's hero. He would only scoff when his friends would talk to him about it, pretending he doesn't care a bit. After all, who in their right minds would suspect him of doing something as lame as that?


	2. 2. Mo Guan Shan

He's confused whether he's being done a favour or he's being bullied but after a while, he realized he just need to accept the offerings. Throwing the vegetables is out of the question. He's not the one to waste food and the cucumbers and tomatoes were fresh and crisp. He eats the gifts right away and every single cucumber tastes juicy and the tomatoes are sweet, signs if being freshly picked.

Eating those things in front of his classmates was his way of telling the person behind this scheme that her efforts are not wasted. Sometimes he wishes that she'd reveal herself soon. He badly needed a girlfriend.

"Hey, Redhead! Let's play basketball!" Jian Yi called and dragged him to the school's basketball court. He has no idea when they became friends and how he ended up in this clique but he's not complaining. 

"I have a part-time job! I need to go," Mo Guanshan said but the other boy's unfazed. He's the type to not listen to excuses.

"Nah, it's just one game and Xixi said he's gonna team up with He Tian and I don't want to lose! He Tian's a god, I need another god to beat him!"

God. He's been called God by their classmates because of what's happening to him, receiving offerings everyday like some god worshipped by an avid devotee.

Mo Guanshan sneaked a glance towards He Tian. Now that's a real god. His father's a known CEO of a big company and he's a seriously cool guy, always surrounded by girls. Like a manhua protagonist.

Sometimes he'd wonder why he's the one receiving all those vegetables.

"Oh, brought yourself a backup, huh," He Tian commented, his cheek bulging with a lollipop. His usual smirk is making Mo Guanshan feel so inferior.

"Of course. You need to lose at least once, you jerk!"

They played basketball and honestly, Mo Guanshan felt a little bit honored to be playing basketball with a school Alpha. Although no matter how fun the game went, He Tian seemed distant and unreachable, like he's inside a glass case or a simulation. He's there but he isn't, and for Mo Guanshan it's irritating.

Maybe their worlds just isn't synching and they're just passing by each other and not truly meeting.

"What's wrong, Little Mo? Out of gas all of a sudden?" the Devil asked while opening a bottled water. They've just finished the game with a win and a loss.

"Shut up. I'm just thinking," Mo Guanshan answered.

"Thinking about your veggies?" He Tian grinned and offered him his bottle. Mo Guanshan snatched it with a grimace. 

"Fuck you," he said and swigged from the bottle until it's empty. 

"Maybe you rescued a fairy or something," the raven-haired boy commented, as if thinking hard about it while staring up at the clouds. Mo Guanshan can't help but stare at He Tian's neck and the way his Adam's apple moves as he speak. The guy is seriously out of his league, driving him to wonder why he's in this public school.

He Tian took a side glance, catching him staring intently that he almost ran away to hide his embarrassment.

"How would I know?" he murmured. 

"He's hoping it's the girl he likes," Jian Yi chimed in while clinging on the grimacing boy. He Tian raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.

"So Little Mo's got a crush on someone," he teased. Mo's face went redder than it should be. He reached out to ruffle Mo's hair playfully but he quickly pushed his arm away.

"You make fun of it as if it's such a weird thing," commented Zhan Zheng Xi. Mo Guanshan knows that if not for Jian Yi, this guy and He Tian wants nothing to do with each other. They're not enemies per se, just not on the same plane. Maybe it's the intensity of their personalities that wouldn't yield and Jian Yi in between them becomes the bond.

He Tian laughed with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh no. Don't take me wrong, I happen to have a big crush on someone myself," he proudly anounced. Jian Yi enthusiastically clapped in mock support.

Mo Guanshan stared at He Tian's confident face. Every girl in school wants his attention and if he's got a crush on someone, that person must be drowning in luck.


	3. 3. Mo Guan Shan

He works part-time in a well-known diner in the city. It's open during afternoon, mainly serves dinner and beer and closes at midnight. His shift changes but the owner accommodates his time so it falls just after school hours.

He arrived just as when the owner was talking to a tall guy wearing a cap. He disappeared and returned with a small crate of fresh vegetables. Mo went to the back to change into his uniform and when he came back out, the delivery guy was gone.

"Seriously. That guy delivers their own vegetables when they could just hire someone to do it," the boss said. Mo carried the crate and unloaded the vegetables on the kitchen counter. "I should ask them if they accept part-timers then I'll recommend you."

"Got a new supplier, boss?" he asked, not commenting about the recommendation. If the boss is serious, he'd surely bring it up next time.

"Yup. They don't supply to a lot of place so the veggies aren't bruised. Guy said it's just a family hobby," the boss roared in a hearty laugh, scratchy with his smoker voice.

Mo Guanshan examined the vegetables and the boss is right, they sure are plump and looks so fresh. Which reminds him of his usual gifts.

Mo does all the odd jobs and he delivers food too. The boss is a good man and he pays well, especially if you don't slack off.


	4. 4. He Tian: Mo Guan Shan: He Tian

**He Tian**

It was a normal night, just one of his nocturnal activities, when he happened to pass by Mo Guanshan asking a couple to reconsider the cancellation of their order. The couple complained that he was two minutes late so it's either they get the food on-the-house or they just cancel. Mo Guanshan left with the food and He Tian felt the urge to bash the man's face into the grimy concrete. But he's got no time to get in trouble when Mo Guanshan's getting away.

He found him eating in the park and shamelessly sat at the other side of the bench, picked up a disposable chopstick and started eating.

"Ahhh. So hungry."

**Mo Guan Shan**

It took him by surprise. He Tian just barged in his pathetic silence and ate his food. If he's gonna pay for it, might as well eat it than give it away for free. That damned couple just has no idea how hard it is for the likes of him when the orders get cancelled, especially with the size of their establishment.

"Ahhh. So hungry," said He Tian as he started stuffing his mouth with sweet and sour pork. Mo Guanshan speechlessly looked at him in shock before finally exploding.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He Tian looked at him as if he's the one not making any sense.

"I'm eating."

"It's my food."

"I know. That's why I'm accompanying you. Seriously, great food."

Mo Guanshan sighed as a sign of giving up.

"Why are you eating here, anyway? Are you a hobo?"

"Bastard. Stop asking stupid questions," Mo Guanshan said while staring at He Tian's stuffed face. The guy smelled faintly of alcohol and smoke and he looked like he's really starving. He caught himself smiling and stopped.

"Hey, He Tian! Your boyfriend?" called a guy passing by with three other guys. 

Mo Guanshan looked at He Tian with a frown. 

He Tian laughed and didn't meet his eyes while waving a hand as if brushing off a fly.

"Nah. Just a classmate I mugged in an empty alley."

"Oh. Thought you broke up with me cause of that guy. It'd seriously hurt my pride," the guy said while roaring in laughter. His companions joined in but Mo's brain was too confused to even try to make out what they're saying. He felt like his face was burning. What are they talking about? They're both guys! What the fuck is wrong with He Tian, playing along with a joke like that?!

"Nah. You just suck in bed, is all." After downing a can of coke, He Tian stood up without looking at him. He's got his back on the lamp post so Mo Guanshan can't make out his expression except for the dark shadows falling on his face. "Gotta get outta here, Little Mo. See you in school."

"Fu-fuck ---fag!" Mo shouted without thinking. He was just so shaken by the conversation. 

He Tian smiled and it gave him chills.

**He Tian**

If only the ground could swallow him whole so he wouldn't see Mo Guanshan's horrified reaction.


	5. 5. Mo Guan Shan : He Tian

**Mo Guan Shan**

He stopped on his tracks. Walking towards him, carrying a plastic bag of cucumbers and tomatoes and clearly as shocked as he, was Xue Chen.

She's not the most popular girl in school but she has her own set of admirers. Of course it's impossible for the likes of him to not notice a cute and refreshing girl like her. 

Xue Chen saw him and stopped too, unsure of what to do. Maybe due to the embarrassment of being found out, her face grew red as she quickly turned back to retrace her steps. Mo Guanshan ran after her and grabbed her wrist to keep her from getting away.

"Hey, wait!"

The girl stopped without looking up at him. Is this it? Is he finally going to have a cute girlfriend?!

"Yo-you found out. . ." she started saying. Mo let go of her wrist when he realized he's holding her too tightly. He's just too pumped up to mind his control. "This sucks. I thought you're gonna be late today so I took my time."

"Uhh, so, why are you doing this?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I like you, that's why," Xue Chen said, looking at him straight with determined eyes. She looked like she's made up her mind to finally stand up and fight.

Mo Guanshan blushed at the confession, forgetting the fact that people are starting to gather around to watch this long-awaited development. They've waited for this moment more than the involved party after all.

"I like you, Mo Guanshan! Please, go out with me!" she said with arms outstretched to give him his usual supply of vegetables.

He accepted it. No reason to decline after all.

It felt like a blur. Their classmates were cheering wildly and Jian Yi patted his back enthusiastically. He caught a glimpse of He Tian walking towards their classroom, passing by them with his usual smirk. Probably laughing at their little show.

Xue Chen finally returned to her classroom and the crowd despersed while the boys tailed Mo Guanshan to his seat.

"Hey, listen to this He Tian! The mystery's been solved!" Mo Guanshan heard Jian Yi's excited voice.

He sat down, staring straight at nothing.

He finally have a girlfriend. The vegetable mystery has been solved and they know who's the culprit. It was Xue Chen. It was all thanks to her effort.

Then why, beneath his excitement, does he feel so unsettled like he's missing something?

  
**He Tian**

Little Mo looked so happy.

He Tian watches him closely, so he knows where Mo Guan Shan is watching too. So he knows who to turn to if he sniffs that things won't turn out the way he likes it.

Xue Chen looks like she's having the time of her life.

He Tian stared at himself in the mirror. The gods who blessed him with such physique might be expecting him to be glad and thankful but he's thinking different. If he were a girl, Mo Guan Shan might like him. He's taller than him, bigger than him and he's not cute at all. No chance.

And every time he's horny, he wishes that Mo Guan Shan's a girl too. Because he's smaller than him, thinner than him and he's just too cute.

Maybe he'll have the time of his life too.


	6. 6. Mo Guan Shan : He Tian

**Mo Guan Shan**

They exchanged emails. They changed their social media status, took a selfie together, went out to eat and talked about a lot of stuff. Xue Chen is a fun girl to be with and she's different when you finally get to know her. She's the type to really get animated while talking about things that interest her and opens up to people when they become close.

"Why vegetable though?" Mo Guanshan asked while they sat together under a tree outside the school. "That's a cool idea to be honest. I wouldn't have thought of it if I tried."

She laughed. He's starting to like her laugh.

"I want you to notice me. So I have to be unusual, right?"

"Right. You made the school think up of a whole bunch of conspiracy theories."

They laughed together. Having a girlfriend is great.

Two weeks since that confession day. Xue Chen invited him to her house and they kissed. Then days passed and she invited him again. They made out and she let him touch her boobs. He got turned on and she sensually pushed him on the bed, told him she'd suck him. It was was good. Definitely better than going solo.

"Hey, Redhead. You're drooling," said Zhan Zheng Xi. They're having their PE class and watching their classmates run while waiting for their turn.

"Shut up. It's sweat."

"He's like that coz Xue Chen's been giving him lotsa head," Jian Yi whispered to both of them. Mo Guanshan jumped in surprise and pushed away the guy's face.

"Dafuk is wrong with you?! Where'd you hear that crap?!"

"So it's not true? Sucks for you." Jian Yi pouted in disappointment.

"Hmm. It looks like your relationship with her's going well," Zan Xixi pointed out. "Good for you, you lucky turd."

He felt like gloating. Having a girlfriend sure is convenient.

**He Tian**

"Why aren't you hanging out with us lately?" Jian Yi asked all of a sudden. They're standing outside the school, waiting for someone with an umbrella. "You got a girlfriend too?"

He Tian smiled with his eyes fixed on the soaked pavement. The rain has made a considerable amount of water flowing directly to the sewers and it made him want to run around and kicked water at people's faces.

"Nah. Bros before hoes, that I guarantee you," he answered. "I'm just busy with my part-time job."

"You have a part-time job?! Man, can't wait to inherit your family's fortune?"

"People tend to exaggerate some facts so let me get this straight. Our family is not that rich."

Jian Yi stared at him and he stared back to get his point across. Just then, Mo Guan Shan passed by them, dry under his black umbrella and all ready to go home.

"Redhead! Let us share your umbrella too!" Jian Yi jumped towards Mo while dragging He Tian by the wrist.

"I'm getting wet! Stop pushing!"

They were laughing but He Tian's acutely aware of Mo Guan Shan's wariness of him. It's hovering around him like a defense mechanism that he felt like he's being stung.

Time with them passed by like a blur.


	7. 7. Mo Guan Shan

Mo Guan Shan barely noticed He Tian's absence. He's too busy with his girlfriend and his part-time job to bother about other things. It would suffice to say that he's been absorbed in his own heavenly bubble lately. 

"Aww. Playing basketball without He Tian's just too sad," complained Jian Yi as he slumped on his best friends back.

"Yeah. Especially since you suck so much," muttered Zhan Zheng Xi after drinking from his water bottle. 

"Huh? What happened to him?" Mo asked without lifting his head off his phone. Xue Chen's been sending him pictures of her cleavage.

"You serious?!"

"Yup. Haven't seen him. Thought he'd died or something."

"Dude. What kind of a friend are you? He transferred like, a week ago."

Mo Guan Shan knitted his brows in confusion. Why would that guy transfer all of a sudden?

"Was he being bullied or what?" he asked, ignoring his phone for the first time that day. Jian Yi snorted before laughing hysterically.

"Who would bully that guy? No, no. He said his Uncle needed someone to occupy his condo in the city so his dad sent him."

"Just like that?"

"Yup. Pretty crazy huh. But he said he'd invite us some time when he's finally settled."

Something has been bugging him about their conversation earlier. That was a fucking lame excuse to transfer schools and leave his friends for a condo. Not that he's one of those friends he's thinking about. They're not really close and he feels like a lowley peasant next to He Tian.

"You've been spacing out since you got here. Are you okay?" Xue Chen asked and touched his cheek. Mo Guan Shan flinched and absentmindedly smiled. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing. I remembered my mom asked me to pick up some groceries for dinner. I should go," Mo Guan Shan blurted out his lie without much consideration. It came out quite convincing but Xue Chen pouted.

"But we just got here" she pulled him closer and kissed him on his lips. "I've been thinking about you the whole day, babe."

Mo Guan Shan felt his guilt choke his words out of him. He's been thinking about somebody else totally unrelated to him all day.

Xue Chen groped him and gently massage his groin with her wonderfully light hand. He felt himself grow hard in response.

They've been doing it for weeks now and Xue Chen seems to be enjoying it so he's not holding back. It's fun and it feels good,and it would be rude to do it half-assed. They even watch porn just to learn and explore different styles. Who knew Xue Chen was such a pervert too? 


	8. 8. He Tian

Xue Chen's been keeping him on the loop no matter how much he told her to keep her vagina to herself. It irritates him whenever she'd tell him about their sexual escapades. She thinks that they're friends just because he *tipped* her about how to snag Mo Guan Shan into becoming her boyfriend.

But what he told her was: "Come to school early tomorrow. Bring the offerings and stroll in front of Mo Guan Shan's classroom. He'll think you're the one who's been giving him cucumbers."

Then she asked, "You know who's been giving him those uhh, crappy presents?"

"Just saw her one time. Beat her to it and you'll win," he said with a conspiratory smirk.

"What if ---"

"Nah. Nobody will believe her if she does."

Xue Chen gladly took on his offer. And now, they're surely having sex after school while he's miserably thinking if he's regretting what he did or he's just restless because he's bored.

Plus, he misses Mo Guan Shan terribly.

His phone rang. He almost turned it off when he noticed his grandfather's name on the screen.

"Gramps, what's up?" he asked upon answering.

"Don't think about skipping work, kid."

He laughed.

"I'm coming, all right?"

His grandfather meant delivering the vegetables. Ever since he stepped down from his company, he's been busy with the family garden and more than anyone else in the family.

He Tian's mom pays him for the job and he thinks of it as his only pocket money. The allowance his parents gives him goes directly to his bank account and his grandfather pays him for helping out. That too, goes directly to his savings.

He's thinking that maybe if he's rich enough, he could buy Mo Guan Shan.

"Dream on," he murmured to himself with a slight smile. Maybe in another story.


	9. 9. Mo Guan Shan

It's a good Saturday afternoon and he's been grinning to himself while driving his scooter. He's delivering a huge order and the house is in Xue Chen's neighborhood so he's hoping he'd see her even for just a bit.

The food was received by a beautiful black haired woman. Mo Guan Shan stared at her in awe but she just smiled at him sweetly, thanked him and closed the door.

He was about to leave when he saw a middle school girl snooping around the bushes. She looked strangely familiar that he took off his helmet and approached her.

"What's wrong? Lost something?"

The girl looked at her and nodded. 

"My ferret. I was walking him when a dog tried to attack him so he escaped while dragging his leash."

"That's bad, indeed. It might snag somewhere and choke him," he commented and the girl cried. "All right, don't cry okay? I'll help you find him."

So they separated while checking lush bushes and peaking inside gates. Mo Guan Shan noticed something moving under a thick bush so he crouched down and peeked. A blue leash was moving steadily out of his reached so he got on all fours to follow it. He tried reaching for the leash every time it stops but the ferret sensed his presence and quickly ran ahead.

Mo Guan Shan crawled fast to catch up and almost dropped dead in surprise when an old man's face met his on the way out.

The old man laughed and backed away to let him through.

"Tha scared me."

"Well, you're the one sneaking inside my property," said the old man. Mo Guan Shan stood up and beyond him were fields of healthy vegetables. He looked at the old gardener.

"Whoa."

"You're not planning to steal my tomatoes, are you?" the old man said suspiciously.

"Oh no, Sir. I was looking for a kid's ferret. It snuck in here and I followed to catch it."

The old man looked at him for a long time. He smiled nervously. Then the old man reached inside his bucket and handed him the squirming ferret.

"Here ya go. Thought you was gonna steal my vegetable or sum'in."

Mo Guan Shan held the ferret close to his body.

"This is your garden, Sir?"

"Nah. It's a family garden," the old man said. He crouched down and picked a plump tomato. "Here, have a taste. It's way better than those ugly ones in grocery stores."

Mo Guan Shan took a bite and laughed when juices spurted on his face. It tastes sweet.

And oddly nostalgic.

"It's really sweet when it's freshly picked," Mo Guan Shan commented with a wide grin. 

"Oh?"

"Uhmm, just. . . My girlfriend used to give me cucumbers and tomatoes every morning. Kinda taste the same," Mo Guan Shan said while munching. "And she lives around here too."

"That's odd. We're the only place with a vegetable garden in this area. Not bragging but, it's not easy for common folks to have a garden in this place."

Mo Guan Shan knew that. Properties in this side of town are expensive. Having a little space for a flower garden is considered a luxury for people like them.

"Hmm. You're not selling your produce, Sir?"

"We do sell them but my grandson delivers them personally. To ensure the quality you see," the old man said while looking like he's trying to remember something. "That kid! Bold of him to sell my vegetables without asking me!"

Mo Guan Shan just wants to leave that listen to an old man mumbling. He's late to work now.

"Uhmm. I'm sorry but I need to go. I'm actually still at work so I might get in trouble."

"Well, all right. You can sneak in here any time you want a tomato or two."

Mo Guan Shan felt like he's made a pretty weird friend.


	10. 10. He Tian

His grandfather accused him of selling vegetables and he seemed so convinced about the validity of his source that He Tian just sighed in frustration.

"You could've just asked me nicely and I'd give you all the money you want. What's this about? Need a new car?" His grandfather looked at him like he's a little kid while rubbing his palms together. "Just name the model and gramps will get it for you. Any colour you want, Little Tian."

He Tian almost rolled his eyes. His grandfather's slowly learning how to get on his nerves. The more free time he has, the worse his habit of teasing him has become. 

"I don't need anything. It's the vegetables, all right? I gave it to someone."

"Oooh. A girl? You've been giving vegetables to a girl?"

"Yeah. Let's just put it like that."

"Talk about lame," the old man grimaced in mock disgust. "No wonder you got rejected, Little Kiddo. Such poor taste for someone related to me."

"What are you talking about?"

His grandfather laughed his ass out before strutting out of the living room. His mother who was clearly eavesdropping walked in and smiled at him as if telling him that there's no helping what his grandfather might believe in.

"He's only being silly. He just missed you, that's all. Nobody runs errands for him anymore, now that you've also decided to live on your own."

He sighed again. His mom is right. All of a sudden he decided to move out and transfer to a different school, the school they initially wanted him to go to. Back then, all his free time goes to helping his grandfather tend the garden. If he's being totally honest, he misses the smell of compost.

"He should hire some help. There's plenty of kids looking for part-time jobs around here."

His mom pursed her lips and nodded, as if making up her mind.

"Right. I'll tell him about it."

He Tian is experimenting with his life. Maybe he'll get over Mo Guan Shan if he's not exposed to him every day.

"Are you sure you're not being a coward? Seems to me that you're running away from your feelings, just 'cause he called you a---" Zhan Zheng Xi grimaced as he drank the tea He Tian served him. "How could you fail at making tea?"

He Tian glanced at the other guy while strumming his guitar lazily.

"It felt like he's gonna hate me if he knew. My pride's hurt enough as it is."

Zhan Zheng Xi lives in the same neighbourhood as him and Xue Chen so they knew each other ever since. They just didn't bother talking to each other, until Jian Yi became their common friend and pulled them together to the same group. And then Mo Guan Shan came along as a bonus. 

Zhan Zheng Xi picked up his phone, dialed and waited for his call to get through. He Tian stood to smoke in the veranda.

"I told Jian Yi to come over and play."

"Sure," he answered and went out. He likes the night in the city with all the colourful lights and crowds of people moving like ants, hurrying to get back to their hills. He likes how his cigarette smoke drifts up and disappears along with all the smoke coming from down below. 

When he went back inside, Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan were already there, rummaging a convenience store plastic bag overflowing with snacks. On the table were cans of beer and green bottles of soju.

"Redhead, you get to cooking pronto," Jian Yi said as he hands him a plastic of pre-packed meat.

"Fat chance. You dragged me in here just to order me around?"

"He Tian's not eating properly so we gotta feed him. Look at him, so skinny! Oh, poor kid. Poor kid indeed," Jian Yi proceeded to his "old auntie" act and gave He Tian a pitying look, like he's a malnourished toddler from a third world country. 

He Tian gave him a finger so Jian Yi turned to Mo Guan Shan and elbowed his rib with a conspiratory grin.

"Then he'll be so thankful he'll treat us to some A5 wagyu."

"Sell your own cow, shithead," He Tian said with a smirk. Mo Guan Shan playfully pushed Jian Yi aside and lifted his head to look at him. It was forced, like he's such a disgusting piece of work but still needed acknowledgement.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. It's not mine though."

Zhan Zheng Xi was looking at them without saying anything. Jian Yi jumped up to cling to He Tian.

"I brought drinks! Let's have fun tonight, He Tian~"

"Suit yourselves," he said and sat next to Mo Guan Shan and snatched a bag of corn chips.

Mo Guan Shan kept complaining about how much of a slave-driver Jian Yi was but finally got serious when he started cooking the ingredients they brought. He Tian bugged the guy by hovering next to him while he's working with the pork for the barbecue.

"Go away. I can't concentrate when you buzz around here like a bug."

"But I love cooking shows."

"Then face your fucking TV!" Mo Guan Shan said, exasperated.

He Tian laughed. So this guy just needed warming up.

"Some fresh veggies would be nice," he said next to Mo Guan Shan's ear.

"Shut up, dickface!" the boy shouted and covered his reddening ear. He Tian laughed and strutted back to the living room.


	11. 11. Mo Guan Shan

He Tian took him so much by surprise that he felt his face burning up. It's not the heat from the food he's cooking. His ears are sensitive!

He was helping the old man water his vegetable garden when Jian Yi called him excitedly, told him they're going to He Tian's and wreak havoc in his lofty kingdom. The old man clapped his back and gave him a thumbs up, saying that he should not spend all his time working and ignoring his friends.

"We're minors, you know," he said when Jian Yi told him they're buying drinks.

"I look twenty," Jian Yi winked at him as he flashed a fake ID and entered the convenience store. They got what they wanted and ran to the tall building from across the street.

Mo Guan Shan gasped in awe when he entered He Tian's condo. It's so big and the ceiling's so high. A place he'd been dreaming to have in the future. The reason why he's working so hard.

"Is Xue Chen okay with you drinking?" Jian Yi asked Mo Guan Shan when he sat down after serving the food.

"She's cool with it," he answered with a smile. "I'm not drinking anyway. I have work later tonight."

"Killjoy. Boooo!" Jian Yi pouted and downed a shot of soju. "We are young~ We should get wasted and sleep on our own barf."

"If that's what being young means to you, count me out," He Tian said and reached for a grilled piece of pork the same time as Mo Guan Shan. Their fingers brushed.

Mo Guan Shan felt like he's been stung. 

"Let him. Work's work," Zhan Zheng Xi said. They knew that nobody's going to do Mo's work if he doesn't show up without warning. It would cause too much of an inconvenience to his boss.

They drank while Mo Guan Shan sat there drinking orange juice and grilling meat. He's conscious of He Tian staring but brushed it off as teasing.

He's starting to hate it, being too self-conscious that he feels like he's not being himself anymore.

"You should bring Xue Chen next time so we could get to know her," said Jian Yi. He Tian smiled and exchanged glances with Zhan Zheng Xi.

"What's with all that glancing?" Mo Guan Shan frowned. The two have been doing it a lot all these time.

"We're just happy you're no longer a virgin," He Tian said while smirking. Mo Guan Shan's eyes lingered on the guy's neck and bobbing Adam's apple as he drank his shot.

"Hey! I'm a virgin!" Jian Yi shouted. He's already drunk.

"Since when?" Zhan Zheng Xi asked and kicked his friend's knee. Jian Yi laughed and lurched to his best friend before sitting on his lap and kissed him on the lips.

Mo Guan Shan's jaw almost dropped to the ground. His eyes automatically darted to He Tian and he flashed a drunk smile, avoiding him with hazy eyes.

"I think I'll go." He stood up. This is making him uncomfortable.

"Running away, Little Mo?" He Tian called but he's already out the door.

He heard someone running after him so he stopped and looked back at He Tian's flushed face.

"Go back inside. You're fucking drunk."

"You suddenly left."

"I was giving you guys privacy," Mo Guan Shan said as he tried to avoid He Tian's eyes. 

"Were you that disgusted?" He Tian asked in a tired low voice, as if he's hoping he won't hear it.

"What's it to you?"

"It's everything to me, all right?! I'm. . . I'm that. So of course I'd worry about what you think about me!"

"We're not even friends! Are we even talking about the same thing---"

"Fuck. Just forget it," He Tian smiled and left him standing by the elevator, lost and confused. Why was he bothering about him? What is it to him if he's uncomfortable?

That scene has been tormenting Mo Guan Shan more than it should be. He Tian's face won't come off his mind bulletin no matter how much he tries to focus on his job.

He Tian looked so fucking pitiful. 

"Can't pay you when your hands aren't moving."

Mo Guan Shan looked up at the old man and squinted when his eyes met the blinding sun rays.

"Sorry, Boss," he said and continued weeding. He'd been frequenting the old man's garden to help him with the work when his other family members can't make it. 

"You're a fine lad, know that? You don't run your mouth when you work," he said and squatted next to him. Mo Guan Shan could imagine the old man's bone creaking with every move.

"I just don't have a lot of things to say."

"Nah. Nonsense. You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Mo Guan Shan sighed and stared at a plump tomato. Damn, he's even forgetting about Xue Chen. They haven't seen each other this weekend and visiting now isn't so appealing. Not with his mind like this.

"You better rest. I'll ask someone to prepare our lunch," the old man sighed as he struggled to stand up.

Mo Guan Shan complied. He stood up and followed the old man to the shed to return his tools.

"Get inside boy," the old man called him from the back door of the kitchen.

"Uhm, I'm dirty, Boss."

"And I'm a pretty little lady. Of course you are! You've been working," the old man said and laughed.

The old man's taste in food is as expected, like an old man. Mo Guan Shan doesn't have a problem with it, anyway. He's not picky. And he's being treated to lunch.

"Good thing you found a helper, Dad," the pretty black-haired woman said when she entered the kitchen. Mo Guan Shan stood up quickly but the old man told him to relax.

"Ah--I'm Mo Guan Shan, ma'am."

"And he's not a helper, he's my friend," the old man said and sipped his hot tea. "This may come off as a bit of a surprise but I'm hip. We'll go bar-hopping tonight."

The black-haired woman laughed at her father's joke and Mo Guan Shan was hit by a heavy sense of familiarity.

"I'm going on a date tonight, myself," the woman said smugly. 

"So that idiot's got time for you but can't even visit the garden?" the old man murmured like a sulking child. "That man's forgotten about his poor father now that he's got access to a fancy jet."

"Oh, Dad. I'll tell him to take a week off so we could get together, all right?" the woman said as if he's talking to a child. Then she looked at Mo Guan Shan and winked good-naturedly.

"Thanks for helping out, Guan."

Mo Guan Shan just nodded. He's speechless. And the dessert that the woman served him tasted so heavenly his mouth won't open to speak.

So this family really is rich. Inside the shiny kitchen and next to all the fancy furnitures, he looks so out of place.


	12. 12. He Tian

His grandfather called him. Said if he's not doing anything, why not come home and help them harvest vegetables and distribute them out to their buyers. Said it'd pay for his debts, that one with him stealing the vegetable he himself helped to plant.

He's aware that his grandfather is just looking for an excuse for him to stick around. He said he'd drop by.

What awaited him in their garden was a sleeping Mo Guan Shan, sprawled under the shade of their plum tree. The maid told him when he arrived that his grandfather's inside talking with his friends. Cars were parked outside so he deduced that maybe his old classmates were there for a drinking party.

So what was that red bean doing in their garden?

He stared at the boy's sleeping face and bent down to kiss him on the lips without second thought before he strutted down the path towards the house.

He met his mother, busily ordering their helpers to choose the best seafood and prepare good quality beef tongue for their guests.

"Is the president coming?"

"With all this fuss going on he'd better not be late," his mother countered his joke and hugged him.

"I went straight to the garden because he said we're harvesting and it turns out he's entertaining."

"We can't help it. One of their friends died so they're worried about who's going next."

"Definitely not grandpa."

"Nope. Certainly not."

They laughed. His mother told him to get dressed and greet the visitors and he did. It's difficult to deal with grandfathers eagerly pushing pictures of their granddaughters to him and thinking of appropriate responses to not be rude and embarrass his grandfather.

When He Tian finally cornered his grandfather, he asked about that sleeping guy outside.

"I told him to wait a bit but I got saddled up with these old farts so I completely forgot."

"That is extremely rude, gramps."

"I know, I know. Poor kid."

"How much are you paying him, anyway?"

"I don't," the old man grinned as if he's gloating. He Tian cast him a disapproving look. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You really think I accept free service? I have big plans for good kids and you of all people should know."

He Tian laughed. His grandfather may be a bit wacky but that's what makes him the best.


	13. 13. Mo Guan Shan

When he woke up, a maid told him to just go home for the day and forced him to take a box of goodies as an apology. She told him that he's not allowed to refuse so he took it and went home. 

He only walked a few meters when it suddenly rained so hard. Xue Chen's house is right around the corner but he didn't tell her he'd come by. She might have other plans and she'll get suspicious. Not that he's keeping his business with the old man a secret. The garden is like a different world where he can chill with a cool old guy and feel like he's detached from everything in his world. 

This place is something only he knows and he's not so okay with the idea of sharing it with anyone else. Even Xue Chen.

He stopped in his tracks when a silver car slowed down beside him. The window rolled down and He Tian stuck his head out.

"Hop in!"

Mo Guan Shan quickly opened the car door without noticing his wide relieved smile. He tried to brush off what happened at He Tian's condo as part of a drunken charade.

"Ahh, fucking cold out."

He Tian threw a shirt at him and nodded. He took off his wet shirt and wiped himself with it before realizing that he's about to wear He Tian's shirt. The other boy looked sideways when he stopped moving.

"Really getting naked next a faggot? In this cramped space? Trying to seduce me or you're just helplessly stupid?"

Mo Guan Shan felt himself burn in shame in front of He Tian's stare.

"Look, I'm sorry. I mean, about last time. I was surprised, I was gonna say fuck and --- Ugh! I really didn't mean it," he quickly said and covered his face with his hands, as if trying to rub away the blush.

He Tian laughed and returned his gaze on the road.

"I was messing with you. Wear the shirt if you're okay with gray."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Mo Guan Shan murmured as he was putting on the shirt. It smells expensive. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I was visiting a relative. How about you?"

"Uhm, part-time job," he answered.

"How many part-time jobs do you have?"

"Just two."

"Hmm," was He Tian's response before everything went quiet between them. Mo Guan Shan leaned his head on the window.

He remembered tasting coffee on his lips when he woke up from his nap at the old man's garden. He licked his lips again but the rain already washed out the taste.

"Why did you transfer?" Mo Guan Shan asked after he'd gotten bored of counting all the passing red cars.

"So I could bring home any guy I want," He Tian answered drily. Mo Guan Shan could feel the sarcasm and it's making him feel all the more guilty.

"You don't have to talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're all about your preference. Or something. I'm dumb, all right? I can't talk to inspire people, so I don't know what to tell you. But you're He Tian and there's plenty going on about you, not just that."

"Yeah. I see that. Not inspiring at all. But kudos to the extra care just so you don't offend me."

"You're still sarcastic."

"I am. Because you're refusing to accept that truth about me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Okay. So I am. But give me time. I just. . ." Mo Guan Shan trailed as he was dissociating with all the things going on in his head. He Tian's the coolest guy in school and boys look up to him. But he can't say that out loud.

He yawned.

Mo Guan Shan woke up with a jolt. He Tian's been shaking him by the shoulder and calling his name. So he fell asleep in the middle of their conversation.

"You live here, right?" He Tian asked. Mo Guan Shan looked out the window while wiping his drool. Sure enough, they're parked outside the apartment complex where he and his mom live.

He opened the door to get out but his right leg felt numb because of his poor sitting position.

"My foot's dead. Wait a minute," he frowned while gently stomping his foot.

He Tian raised an eyebrow. Probably his way of showing worry.

"I could carry you inside."

Mo Guan Shan's head snapped back at the grinning boy before giving him the finger.

"Wait up!" He Tian called as he was coming out of his car. Mo Guan Shan stopped to look back and He Tian's approaching fast, eyes locked on him. 

"What now---?"

He Tian's lip touched his; light as a feather and went like smoke evaporating to the atmosphere. It was just like a slight brush of skins but Mo Guan Shan froze in place, staring at the other boy's smile.

"That wet look should be illegal on you."


	14. 14. HT:MGS:HT

**He Tian**

He's been gambling on fate the whole time. Carefully treading on a frozen lake of Mo Guan Shan's hate and disgust. One wrong step and everything around them would collapse, with him plunging and drowning in icy water. A single twitch of bad timing and they become strangers again.

He Tian shivered at the thought.

But Mo Guan Shan didn't punch him nor did he even look disgusted. Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet. Or maybe he's not as dumb as he was letting on.

"Calm your chicken dick," Mo Guan Shan calmly said and turned his back on him. "I could get used to your homosexuality without your intervention."

He Tian smiled before ruffling the other boy's hair playfully.

"Dream of me~"

**Mo Guan Shan**

  
He had no idea how he got inside his room in such a short time. The walk toward their unit was mechanical, as if he had mastered sleep-walking without bumping into things, falling down the stairways and crashing into closed doors. His mother greeted him and he greeted her back, refused dinner and slammed the door close before falling to the floor, finally allowing his knees to give the fuck out.

Was he that shaken because a guy just kissed him? Is there a different chemical reaction when two guys kiss? Is there a reason why same-sex relationships are highly criticized? Because of the drug-like effect it has on the parties involved? 

"Fuck. . ." he whispered while pressing his knuckles tightly over his closed eyes.

If he kissed Jian Yi, would the same effect hit him? All the thinking made his head swim.

He only feels this dizzy every time he comes after having sex with Xue Chen. That kind of head-spinning dizziness that makes him visualize galaxies and clusters of stars and blinding explosions.

Their doorbell rang but it seemed too distant. He's been shot off to outer space.

He licked his lower lip.

Tastes like an afternoon nap under a plum tree.

**He Tian**

If smiles could rip faces his would've been in shreds. 

He sat inside his car for a long time, just staring off to space and smiling. Two kisses in one day. Just like a dream come true.

He pressed his forehead on the steering wheel while groaning in celebration. Kissing Mo Guan Shan while he's awake is so much better than when he's asleep. And he took it coolly. He Tian almost ran back again and kissed him even deeper. But that would've been a disaster.

Patience. One kiss at a time. Best to not be too greedy.

He Tian sat back up and instinctively looked at the passenger seat, imagining a sleeping Mo Guan Shan. But the box Mo was carrying and the wet yellow shirt caught his attention so he chewed on his lip while thinking. After making up his mind, he grabbed the box and went inside the apartment building.

Mo Guan Shan's mom answered the door. She looks a bit like him, minus the menacing frown and evil eyes.

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm really sorry for intruding but I'm a friend of Little Mo and he forgot this in my car."

"Good evening, to you too. Oh dear, would you like to come in? Should I call Shan? Come in," she said and accepted the box. He Tian smiled his best lady killer smile.

"No, thank you, ma'am. It's getting late so I'll go on ahead."

The woman thanked him one last time and told him to visit again next time and that she'll prepare food. 

What He Tian really wanted to do was hug her so tight and thank her for raising a boy like Mo Guan Shan.


	15. 15. Mo Guan Shan

He did dream of He Tian and he'd rather not dream of him again.

He called Xue Chen immediately after waking up and listened to her breathing when she fell asleep again. 

Mo Guan Shan and He Tian didn't see each other for the whole week. On the weekends, he spends his afternoons helping the old guy in the garden. He noticed that they've done some harvesting recently and the old man told him that his grandsons helped him with the task. Apparently, they drop by every weekday afternoon when he's not available.

"You've been pretty tanned lately," Xue Chen pointed out while she sat next to him in a cafe. "It makes you look more masculine."

Mo Guan Shan blushed at the compliment. The girl likes his body, she told him once, so he does planking and push ups inside his room. Basically anything that could help develop his muscles so people wouldn't look down on Xue Chen for choosing a guy like him.

"I've been into gardening lately," he said with a hint of pride. Xue Chen's expression changed before she flashed him a bright smile. He figured it's better he stopped lying about it. "It's actually near your house."

"You mean the one owned by that family with the huge house?!" she asked, eyes wide in amazement which Mo finds endearing.

"Yup. You know them? I work for the old guy but I don't even know his name."

Xue Chen laughed and pinched his nose.

"What an adorable clutz. That's Grandpa Qiu Sheng! He's famous, you know."

Mo Guan Shan raked his head for any famous old man but he doesn't know anyone at all. Well, he know Confucius but and Jackie Chan's not that old.

"Uhm, have you met his grandsons?" Xue Chen asked.

Mo Guan Shan shook his head. As a matter of fact, he's amazed they'd never bumped into each other before. Like a deliberate ploy to harass his sleeping curiosity.

"They go there on weekdays while I work on weekends so. . ." he trailed as he absent-mindedly played with his girlfriend's pretty fingers. "But he talks about them sometimes. I just don't ask questions. I mean, it might be too personal."

"Thought so," Xue Chen leaned on his arm. "I mean, they're like, elites, so maybe they're not ones to associate with gardeners."

Mo Guan Shan did not answer. It doesn't appear that way to him because they regularly work in the garden. And their grandfather is not snobbish, so it's a good sign that his grandsons were never taught to put distance between them and their helpers. He didn't tell her that. Arguments with her ends up with him apologizing, regardless whether he's really wrong or not.

He buried his face on her hair and inhaled her scent. Her smell makes him comfortable, like he's on a meadow made of cotton. 

He remembered the storm and turbulence that was He Tian's.

No. Comfort is better. This is way better than that dangerous thunderstorm.

"I love you," he whispered.


End file.
